harddancefandomcom-20200213-history
Makina
Mákina, "Bakalao", and "Poky" are electronic music genres originated in Spain, similar in sound to UK Hardcore, but with certain elements of bouncy techno among other differences. The Spanish electro sound is usually characterized by its synthesized pads and has a weaker yet higher octave, a punchier kick drum than the similar UK produced tracks. There are two main areas for electronic music production in Spain: # The Central Plateau (poky), and # the Mediterranean shoreline (bakalao and makina) in Catalonia and the Valencian Region. Poky comes from the Central Plateau. "Radikal", a very popular disco for all the people living in the central areas of Spain, is located in a small town in the province of Toledo. "Radikal" gathers thousands of ravers called "bakalas" every weekend, eager to listen to their favourite tunes all night long. Bakalao music and Makina, whose origins are disputed, are produced all the way through the Mediterranean shores. They are quite complex in sound and composition, and boast more agude tones. It is also the one that has always traditionally had more elements "imported" from other kinds of techno, due to the proximity of Ibiza, (Balearic Islands, Spain). Pont Aeri, in Barcelona has the same social effect amongst the makineros as Radikal in Madrid and La Mancha. Its commonly accepted that bakalao was born in Valencia in the 80's, and since then has spread all over Spain, evolving in the makina subgenre and the poky. Makina is also very popular in North-East England, since DJ Scott started his distribution company MakinaUK back in 1999. Clubs and events such as After Dark 2, The New Monkey, Hangar 13, The Powerhouse, The Beginning and The Asylum promote the style. The genre remains to grow in the North East, along with the young talent involved in it. Makina has also managed to find its way to Scotland with a club called Dimensional in Glasgow, which is the same style as in the North-East of England, with many of the MCs and DJs who are based in the North East of England travelling to Glasgow to play at Dimensional. The Ruta del Bakalao was a virtual itinerary made by the "bakalaeros" from Madrid to the discos at Catalonia but Valencia region preferently. It was suppressed by the national and regional authorities due to the high number of car accidents caused by drug and alcohol consumption. Record labels * Bit Music (Spain) Partial Discography * X-Que (Spain) Partial Discography * Up Tempo (Spain) Partial Discography * ADN Sound (Spain) Partial Discography * Force 10 (UK) http://www.discogs.com/artist/Force+10+(3) * Cyber Music * Sadden Music * SpeedSadd * Ruboy Records (Spain) http://www.discogs.com/label/Ruboy+Records * Sigma recorde (Italy) * DJ's at Work (Spain) * Max Music (Spain) * Glass Records (Spain) * Code (Spain) DJs and Producers * Pastis & Buenri * Xavi Metralla * DJ Skudero * DJ Konik * DJ Ruboy * Dany BPM * DJ Pildo * Gerard Requena * DJ Nitro * Dj Elmo (UK) * DJ-Technetium (テクネチウム) (JP) * M-Project (JP) * DJ Depath (JP) External links * makinalive.com - makina, hardtrance, hardstyle (SPA)